Eyesblind
by xXsmanthaXx
Summary: Okay, at first this is going to sound a whole lot like Wicked Lovely, but in future chapters its gets alot different, so give it sometime, please read and review.
1. Freakin' Faeries

I don't own Wicked Lovely, Melissa Marr does. I also don't own Chap Stick.

Okay, so what's a girl to do when her name's Rave (not kidding, my real name) she lives up to that name, (i.e. the brown hair w/ green streaks in it) and she has to move from the home she's lived in her whole life to a new place, and explain to a whole plethora of new people that her real name is Rave and the streaks in her hair are her own fashion statement.

Ugh.

So here's the situation, as you read above my name is Rave (trippy isn't it?), and I do have green streaks in my hair, but they wash out, I usually change the color like every few days, just recently I've been very into the green. Anyways, so I have to move and I'm sitting here thinking to myself '_great more people to tell me my name's not really Rave, when it is!'_ so yea, well tomorrow, I have to get up get dressed and get stared at a bunch.

Now don't get me wrong, I loved meeting people and going to new places but come on! It's the middle of the school year for crying out loud! Tomorrow I get to meet a bunch of new people and have a bunch of new teachers tell me that I shouldn't go by a nickname and that my real name must be much nicer. Then I get the ever so fun responsibility of referring them to my birth certificate. Which I carry with me, in my backpack.

Ugh.

Oh, did I mention that this mental soliloquy is going on at some two in the morning? Well, it is, once again thrice again Ugh!

Well why did you move? You might be asking yourself as you read this text, to tell the truth, don't laugh I'm serious, faeries are stalking me. I know I know, you're sitting there at your computer like _what????? _ Well, it's the truth, just like my name. I've seen faeries since I can remember, and let me tell you, it sucks. So does my Dad, and when they started following me all the way to my home, Dad decided it was time to relocate. Great.

So, here I am, hoping that I won't have to deal with 'the two' as I have so dubiously nicknamed them. Tomorrow is so not going to be fun.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hey! Its tomorrow now and I very much need a cup of coffee. Coffee. Coffeee. Cooofffffeeeee. I'm an addict. Who needs her caffeine fix. NOW!

I quietly pad my way downstairs, hoping not to wake the old guy up. Thankfully, I have the coffee brewer-maker-thing set to start brewing about ten minutes before I get up. Unthankfully, it didn't go off today. Lovely. Oh well. Once I get the machine up and running, I walk to the laundry room and paw through a couple bags of clothes, I still hadn't finished unpacking my stuff, and the outfit I planned to wear was amongst said still-packed stuff.

Once I had my outfit in hand, well more like hanging over my arm, I walked back in the kitchen, where a fresh pot of coffee was ready and waiting for me to dilute with creamer and sugar. Coffee.

After getting my coffee to its sugary creamed best, I sipped at it slowly, watching the clock. It was six in the morning, way to early in my book to even consider being awake, but still I was up. I put the cup down, once I had finished about a third of it, knowing I would appreciate it more when it cooled a little.

(A/N: I actually had to get myself a cup of coffee when I was typing this lol)

I walked back up the stairs to the bathroom and brushed my hair, then proceeded to get dressed. I put on my absolute favorite tee-shirt, my TWLOHA shirt, which is purple, (purple and green??? No I'm putting blue streaks in my hair today) and my favorite jeans, which had holes and patches on them. My studded belt completely my look clothing wise; I decided my silver heart-and-key bracelet would suffice for jewelry. Lining my eyes Egyptian style and applying blue eye shadow, I finished my makeup, aside from putting Chap Stick on.

I finished getting ready and headed back down stairs, my backpack was sitting next to the kitchen table, where I left it last night. I finished my cup of coffee, and woke up the old guy, "Good morning" I said, shaking him awake, "morning" was his muffled reply, "I'm leaving for school, see ya later" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek as he faded back into unconsciousness.

'_Lucky'_ I thought as I walked back out into the kitchen, I grabbed my forest green plaid coat, my backpack and my cell and headed out the door.

I won't comment on the drive to school, for with traffic it wasn't that pleasant.

I went into the main office and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Rave, I need my schedule" I said to the lady at the counter, "Rave Elion, here's your schedule, you have homeroom for fifteen minutes and then you go to your first class," she told me in a quiet voice, "thanks" I replied, as I turned to leave.

Unfortunately, as I turned to leave, 'the two' walked in, wearing human faces. They were complete opposites; one of the two girls had gold streaks in her hair and seemed to radiate summer days and balmy breezes, the other had stark white hair and snow fell in her eyes.

I put my head down, pretending to be looking at the class schedule in front of me. I noticed a human guy walked behind them, holding the hand of the one with streaked hair. I thought my eyes would bug out of their sockets when I saw how he looked at her, faeries only play with humans, not keep them , but this appeared to be the case, I quicken my pace. (Completely unintentional rhyme there)

I practically sprinted to my homeroom and was elated when they didn't follow. "My name's Rave" I said to the fifty something teacher, handing him my schedule, so he could sign the line next to his name. "Mr. Ward" he introduced, quirking an eyebrow at the name on top of the schedule, "is this your real name, or did you get it changed?" he asked "it's the name on my original birth certificate," I replied, he glanced again at the schedule and then pointed at a seat in the middle of the room. Great, now everyone could stare at me.

Yay.

It seemed as if I was wearing a huge sign that read _FREAK _because everyone was staring. I pulled out the book I had been reading recently and opened it, hoping they would look away. They didn't.

Fifteen _extremely_ long minutes later, the bell rang, if I could've run, I would've. I made it to my locker and first period without gathering too much attention. I sat down after introducing myself to the teacher, Mrs. Jones, and prayed very hard to the unseen forces above that 'the two' and their_ pet_ wouldn't show up. Aforementioned unseen forces like to torture me.

All three stepped in and introduced themselves, then quickly seated themselves in the back of the room. Wonderful.

Some days, I hate my life.

Don't get me wrong I have things pretty good, my dad's a surgeon, so we live on pretty good money and I mostly get what I want, but seeing faeries simply sucks, especially when they decide to stalk you.

Today must hate me, because the moment I sat down, _pet _as I so aptly named him introduced them. "My name's Seth and this is Aislinn and Donia" "Rave" I replied, then turning to face Mrs. Jones.

The lesson was pretty easy, but Lit was usually one of my best classes, math on the other hand, not so much.

The classes up to lunch were pretty uneventful, just introducing myself, a bunch of stares, and avoiding_ Seth, Aislinn, _and_ Donia_. Lunch, was another story.

"Hey freak chick" one of the rather petulant jocks greeted as I walked into the cafeteria, I ignored him. "Hey freak chick, whatcha doin' Saturday" he asked, making a rather crude gesture, "get a life" I replied and kept walking. His buddies laughed and so did he, I didn't really care, I just wanted to find a table at the back of the room and read my book.

I had almost succeeded in my goal, when _pet _oops I mean_ Seth_ sat down across from me and 'the two' followed. I ever-so-rudely opened my book and ignored them. Which didn't work. Because every time I would get close to engrossed in my book, one of _them _would try to speak to me.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" _Seth_ asked, "nope, I'm a vegetarian, they're serving chicken today" I replied quickly, trying to go back to the world of guns, aliens, and Spartans (haha Halo joke, but I really do like the books). I was tempted to pull my ipod out of my bag, but changed my mind, no point in being rude, even if two of them are faeries. Freakin' faeries.

They attempted to talk with me a few times after that but each time I gave them short, curt answers.

Mercifully the bell released me from my faerie imposed torture, allowing me to go to world history. The walk there was alright, I got some weird stares, but when I got to the door and _Aislinn_ touched my arm, my Sight became sharp as blu-ray.

I stifled a gasp and quickly pulled away from her, almost running to the teacher's desk.

I spent the rest of the day pointedly ignoring them and hoping the final bell would ring. When it did, relief was like a waterfall pouring over me, at last, I could go home and hide. Well, not really because I had to go to the local bookshop and see if they were hiring but still, after that I would go home and hide.

I walked as fast as I could to my car, my lovely Malibu, (I got it used thank you, my dad's not that rich) and got in, enjoying the comfort of its familiarity.

Then I sped home. 


	2. Screaming At Sound

If you wish to see a disclaimer refer to chappie one, _Freakin' Faeries_, if not enjoy!

Screaming at Sound

Today has not been good.

Everything seemed like it was going to be normal, I got up, got dressed and went to school. I should've faked sick and stayed in bed.

The first thing that happened, the coffee pot broke, so I decided to a pick up coffee at a gas station.

Bad, but not horrible right?

Its gets worse. Upon entering the school parking lot, Jeffrey, the petulant jock, decides he's going to stop in the middle of the lane and b.s. with one of his rather insufferable cheerleader friends, once again, manageable, then.

Oh then, once I get parked, _they _decide to talk to me. Whilst, WHILST I'm trying to finish my algebra homework, needless to say, I told them to go shove it, that I wasn't having a good day and I didn't need them making it worse.

I want to go home and curl up in a ball.

I glare at everyone, while taking my seat in Lit, hoping, _hoping_ that Mrs. Jones' lesson will cheer me up.

Mrs. Jones is out sick.

Some one is going to die.

I close my eyes as I listen to the substitute blather on about some obscure fact from Elizabethan history. It seems that some unseen force has decided to make me the object of their hatred and rain down bad luck and petulance on me.

I trudge from Lit to my drama class, drama; they could make my life into a soap and make millions.

We are studying Hamlet, and my teacher, Mr. Olasar, has us pair up and chose a scene that we would like to act out. Fortunately, the only person who doesn't have a partner is a quiet girl named Janie.

"Hi, I'll be your partner" I offer, trying to be nice and not unleash my wrath on this poor unsuspecting girl.

"Thanks" she replied quietly.

We focus on the opening scene, and she chooses to speak for one of the guards, I choose to speak the part for Hamlet's dead father. Our work with the scene goes pretty well, both of us are rather mediocre when it comes to our acting skills so neither of us mind when the other messes up a line.

Mr. Olasar calls the classes attention as the class come to an end, telling us that we will be working on these scenes for the rest of the week, and that on Monday we are expected to act them out in front of the class.

I make the -_- face at that, and Janie laughed, I smiled. "So, umm do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" she offers "yes, please" I reply. I realize then that I've made my first friend, which was kinda nice.

"So," she starts "how come Aislinn. Donia, and Seth follow you around so much, I don't mean to pry but it just seems like you don't really like them but they like you"

"Do you want the truth?" I ask, she gives me a look.

"Ummm, I don't really know, I usually just ignore them." I lied lightly, knowing that if I told her the truth she'd think I was bonkers.

"Oh, okay" she replied, and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. "I'll see you at lunch" she promised when the bell rang, I smiled and nodded.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

_Wrong._

My brief enjoyment was interrupted, for when I stepped into the locker room, Brianne stood next to the doorway, wearing her usual look meant for me, disdain.

I ignored her and put on my uniform; a white tee shirt and a pair of black sports shorts with blue stripes on them. The school colors were blue and white.

I pulled my long hair into a ponytail, when she opened her mouth "hey, freak chick" my new nickname "why don't you move back where you came from" I'd heard worse.

I used my usual method for dealing with people like Brianne, I ignored her. I was going to continue that method, as I headed into the gym, until she grabbed my arm.

"I don't know what's your problem, but you better knock it off," she then proceeded to call me an expletive. I was already having a bad day, my reaction couldn't be helped.

I punched her.

Right in the nose too. It started gushing blood and she started crying. I had no idea what to do, so I just walked away.

Of course, things couldn't just go on after that, because the moment I start to walk out, the teacher Mrs. Creener, walked in.

A trip to the principal's office followed; where Brianne rather exaggeratedly told the principal how she was just getting ready when I randomly punched her and that all she ever did was try to be nice to me.

I then told him that she was lying and it was quite the other way around that I was getting ready when she bothered me. Apparently, since it came down to a she-said she-said, we both got in trouble.

Of course only _my_ dad got called, seeing as hers was on the school board, which was just great, let me tell you, to have to explain to your dad that you only punched her because she grabbed you.

Thankfully, my dad believed me, but pretended not to for show. How do you know that? You must be asking me at this very moment. I know this because at the end of the fiasco he winked at me, which always means 'I believe you'.

At the end of the ordeal, I just had a day of after-school, which wasn't bad.

I didn't chance my luck and venture the thought that things would get better. Instead, I rejoiced that the event had taken two classes in time, which meant I was free to go to lunch. I smiled when I saw Janie and walked over to her table. I had been bringing my lunch for the past few days, and today was no different.

I pulled out my salad of mixed greens and assorted fruits, once I had emptied the packets of Italian I usually carried onto it I asked Janie how her classes went.

Of course, someone up there was trying to kill me, or at least what little patience I had left.

_They_ decided to sit next to us.

Someone kill me.

Jamie noted my distress and did one of the sweetest things almost anyone has ever done for me, "wanna hit the café?" she asked, knowing I'd say yes. I nodded, covered my salad and we left.

The café is a little coffee and book shop across from the school; students were allowed to go there during their lunch hour. I'd wanted to go there but hadn't wanted to go alone.

"Thanks for back there" I said as we walked in, "no problem" she replied with a smile, "I saw how uncomfortable they made you and figured you'd like to go somewhere else" I smiled in reply.

Once we had sat down and got some coffee ordered, we talked, and talked and talked and talked. It was so normal, like I hadn't had to leave because of faeries, like I hadn't been forced to move because I was being stalked by the supernatural.

It was great.


	3. Equation of a Lime

The Equation of a Lime

Dad performed surgery on the coffee-brewer-thingie.

All is good.

Cooooofffffffffeeeeeeee!

COFFEE!

Coffee needs to be formulated to survive a nuclear bomb.

Because, without it I'd die.

If I survived the nuclear bomb, that is.

If I didn't, oh well.

Do faeries survive nuclear bombs?

Or do they die like the rest of us?

Good question!

I am so tired.

I wish I could sleep, but I can't.

Too much coffee.

I am so glad that tomorrow is Saturday.

No school, no worries, sort of.

It's cold here, like really cold, my hands are frozen.

Brrrr!

Once I retired from my mental soliloquy, I decided to get another cup of coffee, to warm me up. Hey, don't look at me that way; I'm already up, no point in denying the inevitable. Besides, it's cold.

I padded down the stairs, and across the tile to the kitchen. To the coffee.

Again, all is good.

Coffee is my drug, err anti-drug!

I poured my cup and fixed it up with all the necessary goodies of sugar and creamer. Then headed over to the computer desk. What the hey, I'm bored, so I type in the first thing I can think of, which ironically is colored contacts.

I know, you're thinking, 'you have so many other things to worry about and you're searching colored contacts? Why not, faeries, how to get rid of aforementioned faeries, what sort of protections can be used against them, anything to deal with the current problem.

Nope.

Colored contacts.

I peruse through my results, trying to find something that looked legit, so the contacts didn't suddenly dissolve my eyeballs. I found really pretty ones for about twenty dollars, but let's get real; they'd probably eat my eyes balls. Which I need, so I can see faeries. Err, wait a minute, wouldn't I want my eyeball's eaten, so the faeries would go away.

Right?

No, I don't think that would work.

Maybe I can find contacts that make me stop seeing faeries.

No results from google, ask, or yahoo.

Well, that sucks.

Hmmm, what next to search?

My tummy growled at me, with such ferocity it made me jump.

Food time is now.

Yum, cinnamon rolls.

With very sticky stuff on them.

What's it called?

Oh yea, glaze!

I don't know what time I fell asleep.

What I do know is that I awoke with my face on the keyboard and erggggghghghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh typed into google. Wow, I'm kind of awake, in a very weird way.

At least, for me it is.

Weird, I mean.

I keep thinking _why me? _

No results, why would they choose to follow _me_?

I don't communicate with them I try not to even acknowledge they exist, its like a contract I never signed but I still uphold, don't ask don't tell you know?

I'm frustrated.

It's like eight thirty, in the morning, grrr, too early for my taste but oh well.

Things are spinning around in endless circles.

I want to scream at the impossibility of everything.

My good mood is gone. I am becoming frustrated and restless; I need something to make sense. I want to cry. I resist said urge. I just wish they would go away, what do they want from me? I never did anything to them why can't they leave me alone.

"Why?" I whisper despairedly to myself. I need someone. Something to make this go away.

_I can't take it anymore!_

I think, and it seems like my skin is crawling with the growing impossibility and frustration. The urge to cry increases.

Why? _Why? WHY??_

Angry thoughts swirl around my head, and I struggle to hold them back.

_Why can't I have normal troubles? Why can't I be worried about boys and clothes and school not stupid faeries and their whims? I hate this! _

All of these thoughts rush through my mind like a bullet train.

I want nothing more but to go up to my room and blare something loud and teenager-y but that would alert Dad.

How does he do it?

How can he live his life from the whims of others?

Others who are not even supposed to _exist_!

Suddenly, like a brick to the head, I wish I knew who my mother was.

So I could cry on her shoulder, and tell her how much life sucks.

Don't get me wrong my dad's great but he's not, well … _female_.

I go up to my room and put some regular clothes on.

Once decent I head outside with my ipod to vent. I throw on something loud and angst-y by Kelly Clarkson, and take off in a jog.

I push myself with each step, powering my strides with my frustration. I run and run until I don't know where I am and my lungs are going to burst. I keep moving, it wasn't like this was a bad part of the city, just a little desolate, its morning so no one should bother me.

Unfortunately someone up there in the clouds _hates_ me.

It's not the usual two but instead Sunshine and Pet. No ice queen. I immediately turn around.

To be faced with another faerie coming and this one was like Sunshine, but in a more predatorial way.

I ran as fast as I could from him and them out of instinct, knowing they would chase.

It was like some sort of unwritten law, faeries chase.

I couldn't stop though; my heart pounded and drowned Kelly out, so all I could hear was_ thump thump thump thump_.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go home, Dad would know and that would start something I didn't want started. I kept running as my lungs blazed, I wanted to scream.

I found a small café, and went inside, once inside, I went to the bathroom and wiped off my face. I was covered in sweat, I wiped as much of it off as possible, thankful no one else was in there.

I waited for a few minutes, once I was done cleaning up, hoping they would pass on, after not seeing me.

I tried to peek out the door as innocently as possible.

It became apparent to me; I would be hiding in the bathroom for a while.

I could cry, really.


	4. The Sharpie Revolt

Sorry I have been away so long, I have had a rough few weeks catching up on classes and learning the register at work. Pity me, the DQ counter girl. Lol, just kidding, here's chappie four! As you know I only own Rave and my characters and my plotline.

The Sharpie Revolt

Coffee houses have such nice bathrooms.

I mean really this one has little bottles of lotion, smells nice, the music is very pleasant.

I love coffee houses.

I hate that this one only has like one exit.

Out there.

Past the now-visible-supposed-to-be-non-existent faeries.

Think think think! (haha winnie the pooh reference)

Oh pooh bear! Can't you face the faeries for me? _Please?_

Aww crap!

_Aislinn_ was making her way towards the _loo_.

I love that word.

_Loo._

Oh right, comence with the jimmying of the window and shimmying out of it.

Why do my hips have to be so _freakin'_ wide?!?!?!?

"Ooof!" I exhaled as I hit the pavement.

You would think it wouldn't be too hard to blend in with a crowd, unless you just popped out of a bathroom window, and the crowd is full of bikers.

_Crap!_

Nervously, I navigated through the bikes, and their riders.

Unfortunately, they had the back covered.

Seth.

Loos are crappy.

No offense, that's what they're made for.

Great, I went to a coffee house, got no coffee, went through a _loo_ and didn't get to pee.

Did I mention I have to pee?

Stupid bladder.

You know, all I ever did was try to ignore them.

Ehh, now's not thetime to get all emo.

I need a plan.

Crap do I _need_ a plan.

Eureka!

I ran.

I know, didn't work so well before but had to try something.

It didn't work.

Again.

He caught my arm, nearly took it out the socket, but then again, I wasn't exactly going slow.

The next words he said, scared me more than anything.

"They know you can see them"

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, all I wanted was to throw up.

Well, I did.

Then, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my own bed, laying on a bottle of lotion.

It left an impression in my side, which _hurt_.

"Stupid lotion," I grumbled.

I looked at the clock, which was a bad idea, because sitting behind the clock was a faerie.

A male faerie.

In my home.

This is not good.

I almost whined in frustration.

_Almost._

I checked to see what I was wearing, same clothes from yesterday, or today?

What scares me, is I don't know which.

Qudoba!

What the heck am I going to do now?

Sorry about the shortish-ness, but I couldn't see putting anymore into this chapter without having to write the next one too.


	5. HEY! You Decide

You Decide!

This is not a real Chapter!

Ok, I know I don't have a lot of readers, (at least its not what my reviews say *hint hint review!* but those who do read my story I'd like to have some feedback.

You see, the next chapter is a rather pivotal chap, and I don't want to decide on my own so its up to you guys

1. The male faerie is Keenan – associated plot ensues

2. The male faerie is Evan – associated plot ensues

3. We start at the climax of the situation and work our way backwards, finding out whom the faerie is at the very end of the chapter!

I need votes, or *dare I say it* nothing will happen!

So talk, review, tell me what you think, I will see all reviews and tally all votes, so next Monday the (lemme check the date) eleventh I will close the voting, tally and write the chappie according to what you guys want to see, kk?

With love and anticipation of votes,

TheOneandOnlyRave


End file.
